That Love Stuff
by Rowan Cookie
Summary: Everyone around them seems to know it Lily Evans and James Potter seem oblivious to the fact that they are falling in love with each other!
1. Chapter 1

"Roses are red, Carnations are cream, God Lily Evans, You are my dream!" Amanda Fault red aloud. It was Valentine's Day and the whole of Hogwarts seemed to be in a card sending frenzy. The great hall seemed to be the centre of all this and sat at the Gryffindor table were Lily Evans and her two best friends Amanda Fault and Claire Star. The three of them were opening the pile of Valentine's day cards that lay in front of them, most of which were addressed to Lily.  
"It doesn't say who it's from," said Claire, looking over Amanda's shoulder. Lily sighed; she didn't like all of this love stuff. Professor McGonagall stood up at the teachers table and coughed,  
"I am pleased at announce that tonight Hogwarts will be holding its first ever Valentines ball, everyone attending must be in a pair!" The whole hall burst into life with people chatting about that evening. Lily stood up; she didn't want to be in the mix of everything.  
"Lily, there are still some unopened cards here," Lily sighed and took the cards with her.

Lily lay on her bed, opening cards,  
"Roses are red, Violets are blue, if girls were all flowers, I'd pick you!" She said, "Seriously, no imagination at all!" Just then the girls' dorm door opened,

"Lily, you know Remus Lupin, he asked me the ball!" Amanda cried, as she swanned into the room.

"And I asked Tom Harper! And he said yes!" Claire squealed. Lily rolled her eyes. This love thing wasn't for her. She slipped out of the dorm, leaving Amanda and Claire to themselves. As she walked down the stairs she bumped into a scruffy, dark haired boy,

"Watch we're you're going!" Lily cried but then she saw who she'd bumped into, "oh, it's you," James Potter laughed; the bitter tone in Lily's voice said it all.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing, hiding in the girls' dorm? I'd have thought you'd be out finding a date for tonight,"

"What's a handsome boy like you doing hiding in the common room? I'd have thought _you'd_ be out finding a date for tonight," Lily snapped back. James laughed again,

"I can't be doing with all of this love stuff; Remus has gone all gooey since he asked out Amanda...Yuck!" Lily looked at him,

"Neither can I," her bitter tone was gone, "Amanda has been just the same,"

"Maybe we should go together?" James asked, Lily looked at him,

"Are you being serious?" she questioned,

"Sure, why not, it'd be fun, we could go as friends." It was Lily's turn to laugh now,

"What? We're hardly friends…"

"No but it would still be fun." Lily nodded,

"OK, I'll think about it,"

"What is there to think about?" James asked, "You said yourself that you don't like all of this love stuff and any other offers you get will be valentine date offers." He pause "Don't tell me you're going with that Snape boy!"

"No, I am not going with Severus. He's been acting weird all week…"

"So come with me!" James cried in frustration,

"Fine, I'll see you at seven," Lily said. She turned on her heals and walked back up the stairs to her dorm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James punch the air and she grinned to herself. "Tonight might be more fun than I first thought," Lily muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful pastel dress. Across the chest of the dress was a pretty swirly pattern made out of silver beads. The skirt of the dress was made up if several light, pink petticoats that came down to the top of her knees. The dress was held up by a single strap covered in more silver beads at the top of the dress that wrapped around her neck. Lily's hair was curled piled up on the top her head with a silver, flower clip. Around her neck was a chain on which hung a small heart engraved with an 'L'. Lily fiddled with her necklace. She always did when she was nervous.

"Wow you look amazing Lily," Claire said as she entered the room. Claire was wearing a long, green, strapless dress. The dress was pretty plain apart from some embroidery running along the hem of the dress.

"Thanks, you look nice too." Claire smiled,

"Thanks but why are you getting dressed up? You don't like all of this love stuff do you? I thought you wouldn't be going to the ball,"

"No, I didn't think I'd go either but it's not like I'm going with an actual date," Lily said,

"Well who are you going then?"

"James Potter." Claire burst out laughing,

"You're going with James Potter!?"

"Problem?"

"No, no problem," Claire sniggered as she left the room. Lily pulled on her silver heals and left the too. She walked down the stairs to the common room. The room was nearly empty but standing by the portrait hole was James Potter. He was dressed in a black suit with a white flower through the button whole,

"Shall we?" he said offering his arm to Lily. It didn't take them long to get to the great hall. Slughorn was sitting by the door. He nodded at them as they entered. The hall was covered in beautiful decorations. Several stings of white fairy lights hung across the room and lots of pink hears floated about too. The weird sisters stood at the top of the room where the teachers table usually were. A song was just finishing as the two entered the room.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Lily asked. James looked slightly disappointed,

"Oh, I wanted to dance," he said. Lily looked slightly confused,

"I didn't like you liked all that love stuff," she teased,

"Who said dancing was a love thing?" James said taking Lily's hand,

"Me," Lily said stubbornly. James pulled Lily towards him,

"Oh come on Lily!" James said, "Lighten up, let yourself go!" James lifted up Lily's arm and twirled her about. To her surprise Lily started to enjoy herself as she flew across the dance floor. She twirled into James arms, her petticoats twirling out, just as the song finished. "Shall we get that drink now?" James asked. Lily nodded as another song started. The two of them walked over to a table by the side of the room. James picked up two cups of butterbeer and handed one to Lily. The two of them drank silently while they what other couples dance past. Amanda waltzed past with her head half berried in Remus's chest. James tipped his head back, guzzling down that last of his drink, "Do you want to dance again?" he asked. Lily frowned,

"It's a slow song James," she almost snapped, "a love stuff song!" James shrugged,

"So? A slow dance doesn't have to be a love dance!" Lily frowned, "Just try it." James pulled Lily close to him and the two of them began twirl around the floor in slow motion. They kept dancing for the next few songs and, although they didn't notice it, they were getting closer together. Another slow song started playing and James and Lily carried on dancing but this time it looked like they were dancing properly to anybody who was looking. Lily spun out of James arms and twirled into Claire.

"At least your date is going well," she said,

"Isn't yours then? – Hang on did you date?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm not on date Claire,"

"Really, you've been waltzing around with your head in James's chest for the last five minutes!" Lily's mouth fell open,

"No, I have not!" James ran over to Lily and tuck hold of her wrist,

"Sorry about that Lil," he said, "I didn't mean to send you flying." Claire shuck her head,

"I'll let you get back to your…dancing!"


End file.
